legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jolly Roger
|start = August 30, 2013 at 12:00 AM |end = September 10, 2013 at 11:59 PM |preceded by = Battle Royale XIV |followed by = The Time Warp }} is a Raid Event scheduled to start August 30, 2013 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on September 10, 2013 at 11:59 PM (PST). Like previous raids, half-time maintenance will be scheduled between September 4, 2013 at 11:00 PM (PST) to 11:59 PM (PST). Due to technical errors during the event, final individual reward ranking requirements were loosened compared with previous raid events. This raid introduced a change to the boss battle system, allowing raid lines to now hold seven instead of five cards, as well as adding an additional five card support line. __TOC__ Story Many a harbor had been attacked by a gigantic ship. The Heroes heard a rumor that a pirate king had been resurrected. "A pirate king... ah, the one from that tale. He took control of all the oceans a long time ago." Te Heroes listened to Yvette's explanation as they arrived in the port of Sonandros. As they got caught up in the hustle and bustle of the town, they soon heard a story from an elderly person walking the streets. The old person said that even as they spoke, the notorious pirates were gathering in the town. These pirates were preparing to challenge the legendary pirate king. "Heroes!" said Yvette. "Why don't we join the pirates on their ship? That will save us the trouble of hiring our own vessel, and pirates will be glad to have our strength. It'll be a good arrangement for everyone, don't you think?" The Heroes doubted that the rowdy pirates really sought heir help, but they decided to take Yvette's advice anyway. When they stopped by the docks, they found many pirates scowling at each other. A brutal, savage atmosphere surrounded them. "Hey there, you frowny fellas!" Yvette called. The pirates responded to Yvette's rude remark by coming closer. Thinking that the pirates had become angry, the Heroes braced themselves for a fight. But they were relieved to see that Yvette and the pirates soon began engaging in cheerful conversation. "Heroes! They said we can come aboard! Aren't you going to thank me?" But just as Yvette was patting herself on the back, a loud voice bellowed across the harbor. "The pirate king is attacking!" The Heroes rushed back into town to protect the harbor and the screaming townspeople... Epilogue "My apologies., Heroes. I thought you were pirates..." said Drake. The Heroes stood next to the sullen Yvette and shook their heads in response to his apology. Drake turned to Yvette. "And I caused you a lot of trouble, too. I'm sorry." Yvette remained silent and ignored him. She had her reasons for staying so sullen... After several battles, the Heroes had succeeded in making Drake their ally. Together they had pursued the pirate king, Captain Kidd, and defeated him in a grueling battle. Then it had happened. The Heroes had found a horde of dazzling treasure aboard the pirate king's enormous black ship. Yvette's eyes had filled with joy the moment she had found the treasure. "I... I can have this, right? Right?! If I can just have this, I'll be happy for the rest of my life!! Heroes, let's but a house! A fancy mansion with a great big garden!" Yvette had indulged in delusions about a future filled with luxury. Bur her dreams had been destroyed when a thunderous roar suddenly filled the air. An enormous evil god had pierced the black ship's hull and sent the ship sinking to the ocean floor, treasure and all. By the time they had enlisted the help of the pirates and defeated the evil god, the treasure had already sunk to its water resting place. "My... My reassure!" Yvette screamed. She stopped moving. The Heroes knew that the treasure didn't belong to Yvette. They knew that even if she had manged to grab some of the loot, Drake would have confiscated it all in the end. But the Heroes decided to give Yvette some space for a little longer. It would be a whole lot quieter that way. "I wonder if that evil god resurrected the pirate king," Drake mused, almost as though he were talking to himself. The Heroes agreed. The pirate king's goal had most likely been to regain control of all the oceans. Even if that was the case, then there was no way of knowing what the evil god's purpose had been. The sunset's rays shone on Yvette. A sense of sorrow lingered around her solitary form. "Later, I'll have my people send you a reward for all your help," said Drake. Yvette kept her back turned on the Heroes until she heard those words. Battle system change Raid lines now hold a maximum of seven cards instead of the five allowed previously, resulting in a larger damage potential for each attack. Even though two more cards are now allowed, the amount of power expended with each attack is relatively the same, depending on the power requirement of the cards added. Additionally, a separate five card support line has been added to provide a bonus to the main raid line's damage. The amount of the bonus depends on the total defense of the cards in the support line, with a larger defense offering a larger attack bonus to the main raid line. It should be noted that the support line does not actually participate in battle, and as such does not expend any power during boss attacks. As an enhancement to Raid Boss attacks, there is now a "Skip Boss Animation" checkbox option prior to starting the attack. This enhancement performs the Boss attack and returns to the attack screen with the new HP totals, ATK PWR, etc. There is a "10 second wait time" required between "Skip Boss Animation" attacks and the app will display a message when the threshold is broken. Chapters/quests Raid bosses Individual rewards Android half-time rewards iOS half-time rewards iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Daily ranking rewards Common repel rewards Guild Rewards Android Guild Rewards iOS guild rewards iOS repel rewards Category:Events Category:Raid Events